Gomawo
by isfa.id
Summary: Kepikiran buat ngelanjutin Drabble ini, dan akhirnya ini hasilnya, tapi tetep singkat banget... SiBum...
1. Chapter 1

**Gomawo**

"Hu…" _namja_ tinggi yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobilnya menarik nafas sedikit panjang, dia lelah. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan jam tiga pagi, dan ini menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Mungkin bukan baginya, tapi bagi _namja_ yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kemudi sambil menatap lurus melihat jalan malam kota Seoul. Dia ada di tempat parkir _apartement_nya sekarang. Dia sedikit malas keluar dari mobilnya karena udara pasti sangat dingin.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah," dia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya dan memandang _namja_ manis yang ada di sebelahnya, mukanya terlihat sangat letih. Disentuhnya perlahan pipi mulus _namja_ tersebut, dan dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Bummie," panggilnya lembut.

_Namja_ manis itu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya saat merasa ada sentuhan hangat di wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah tampan itu di depannya. "Wonnie, apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan karena dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Siwon tersenyum hangat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, "Kita turun sekarang," ucapnya dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Kibum ikut keluar sambil merapatkan jaket yang sedang dikenakannya, dia merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ditutupnya pintu mobilnya dan Siwon segera menekan tombol pada remote mobil untuk menguncinya.

Dia berjalan perlahan tapi Siwon langsung menarik tangannya, dia berhenti dan menatap wajah tampan _namjachingu_nya itu, "_Wae?_" tanyanya.

Siwon tersenyum dan segera berjongkok di depannya, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri Wonnie," ucap Kibum pelan, tapi Siwon kembali menarik tangannya lembut, "Sudah, naiklah," ucapnya.

Kibum menurutinya, dan naik ke atas punggung hangat Siwon, "Hangat," desah Kibum sedikit berbisik di telinga Siwon. Siwon segera berdiri dan sedikit membenarkan posisi Kibum dalam gendongannya.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Kibum karena Siwon belum berjalan juga, Siwon mengangguk, "Aku seperti sedang mengangkat satu ton beras," jawabnya, dan mendapat jitakan lembut di kepalanya.

Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _apartement_ mereka, dia berdiri di depan _lift_ dan Kibum menekan tombolnya. Setelah pintu terbuka mereka segera masuk, tidak ada orang lain, hanya mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang pukul tiga pagi, siapa yang masih punya aktifitas sepagi ini? Kibum menekan tombol angka 11, lantai _apartement_ mereka.

"Wonnie…" panggil Kibum lembut dan mempererat pelukan di leher Siwon

"Hm…" jawab Siwon singkat.

"_Gomawo_."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau sudah menjemputku hari ini."

"Apa yang tidak untuk _namja_ manisku ini," Siwon mulai mencoba menggoda Kibum. Pipi Kibum bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Wonnie…" Kibum memanggilnya lagi.

"Hm…"

"_Gomawo_."

"Untuk?"

"Punggung hangatmu," jawab Kibum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Siwon.

"Hm…" jawab Siwon singkat, "Tapi, apa kau bisa tidak memelukku seerat ini, aku tidak bisa bernafas," lanjut Siwon yang akhirnya kembali mendapatkan jitakkan lembut di kepalanya.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan mereka segera keluar, Siwon sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memperbaiki posisi Kibum dalam gendongannya, dan segera berjalan menuju _apartement_ mereka.

Siwon menurunkan Kibum, dan segera membuka pintu, "Masih mau ku gendong?" goda Siwon, dan kembali Kibum menjitak kepalanya.

Kibum segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan wajahnya, sedangkan Siwon menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengganti pakaian. Dia menemui Siwon yang masih ada di dapur, "Minumlah," ucap Siwon menyerahkan minuman hangat yang dibuatnya tadi.

Kibum segera menghabiskan minuman itu.

Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Kibum, "Sekarang kita tidur," ucapnya dan menarik tangan Kibum memasuki kamar mereka.

Siwon segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Wonnie…" Kibum memanggilnya lagi.

"Hm…" jawab Siwon.

"_Gomawo_."

"Untuk apa lagi?" tanya Siwon, karena sedari tadi Kibum selalu berterima kasih padanya.

"Perhatianmu," jawab Kibum singkat.

Siwon tersenyum dan segera memeluk pinggang Kibum lembut, dan mengecup hangat kening Kibum. "Tidurlah," ucapnya dan mempererat pelukannya.

Kibum mengangguk dan segera memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Dia sangat bahagia karena memiliki Siwon, orang yang sangat dia cintai dan juga mencintainya. Kibum ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon membelai rambut hitam Kibum, "Bummie…" panggilnya.

Kibum sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Siwon, "Hm…" jawabnya.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Siwon lembut sambil terus membelai lembut rambut Kibum.

"Untuk?" tanya Kibum.

"Cintamu," jawab Siwon dan segera mengecup lembut bibir Kibum.

Kibum memejamkan matanya dan membalas kecupan lembut dari Siwon.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Siwon setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Nado_, Wonnie-ya," jawab Kibum dan memeluk Siwon dengan eratnya.

**F.I.N**


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum.

_Namja_ manis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, atau lebih tepatnya memang dia tidak sedang tertidur. Dari tadi dia hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa. Padahal hari ini dia sangat lelah, dia baru pulang jam tiga pagi tadi, dan sekarang sudah jam lima. Sudah dua jam dia mencoba tidur tapi gagal.

"Hah…" dia menarik nafas pelan.

Dia mendongakan sedikit kepalanya menatap _namja_ tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat, dia tersenyum. Dia bergerak perlahan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan di depannya, senyumnya semakin terkembang saat dia sudah benar-benar menatap wajah tampan itu.

Disentuhnya satu per satu bagian wajah tampan itu, dahinya, matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dagunya. Dia benar-benar menyukainya. Dibelainya lembut rambut hitam pemilik wajah tampan itu, dan dikecupnya lembut dahinya, "_Saranghae_," ucapnya sedikit berbisik karena tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Kembali disentuhnya wajah tampan itu, dan dikecupnya lembut hidung mancungnya, dia sedikit tertunduk malu dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah, 'Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?' batinnya. Dia sedikit menahan tawanya, sedikit merasa aneh dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Dia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menyentuh wajah tampan tersebut, dikecupnya hangat pipi sang pemilik wajah tampan itu, "_Saranghae_," kembali dia berbisik dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir pemilik wajah tampan itu, agak sedikit lama sampai dia benar-benar merasa puas dengan rasa manis –menurutnya– dari bibir itu. Kembali rona merah mewarnai pipi putihnya, 'Aku benar-benar aneh,' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tawa –pelan– tapi dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Apa yang kau lakukan Bummie?"

Kibum sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau ternyata _namja_ pemilik wajah tampan itu tidak sedang tertidur, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum, mungkin sedikit menahan tawanya. "Mana boleh kau melakukan itu pada seseorang yang sedang tidur," lanjut _namja_ tampan itu.

Kibum langsung mendorong tubuh _namja_ tampan itu hingga membuat pelukan di pinggangnya terlepas. "Kau mempermainkanku Wonnie," ucap Kibum dengan wajah kesalnya.

Siwon segera menarik kembali tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu diam-diam, aku akan memberikannya kalau kau meminta," ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengusap bibir pink Kibum dengan jempolnya.

"Mengapa tidak tidur?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil membelai rambut hitam Kibum. Kibum hanya menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Tidurlah," lanjut Siwon dan menyandarkan kepala Kibum ke dadanya.

Kibum menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Siwon yang sangat dia suka, aromanya membuat kita merasa hangat dalam pelukannya. Kibum menyentuh dada Siwon dengan tangan kanannya dan sedikit mengelusnya lembut, "Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap Kibum dan tetap memainkan tangannya di dada bidang Siwon.

Disentuhnya kancing kecil yang ada di baju yang sedang dikenakan Siwon sekarang, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Kibum dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada hangat Siwon.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau dari tadi ada yang memandangi wajah tampanku ini," jawab Siwon datar. Itu membuat Kibum segera mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon sedikit tajam, "Aku bercanda," lanjut Siwon dan kembali menyandarkan kepala Kibum di dadanya. "Tidurlah," kembali dia mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kembali Kibum memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Siwon sedikit mendorong tubuh Kibum dan menatap matanya hangat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku merindukan mereka," jawab Kibum setelah diam beberapa saat.

Siwon tersenyum hangat menjawab ucapan Kibum, "Mereka juga merindukanmu Kibummie," ucap Siwon lembut dan mengecup hangat dahi Kibum. Siwon benar-benar mengerti perasaan rindu Kibum pada sahabat mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka," ucap Kibum lagi dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Siwon segera mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kibum saat air mata itu mengalir. "_Uljima_," Siwon menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kibum.

Kibum segera mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya, "Kau yang membuatku menangis," ucapnya kesal.

"_Ye?_" ucap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Kalau tadi kau tidak bertanya 'Kenapa?' aku tidak akan menangis," lanjut Kibum sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Siwon kembali menarik tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukannya, "_Ne_, _mianhae_," ujarnya lembut dan mengusap rambut Kibum dan membenamkan wajah Kibum ke dalam hangat dadanya.

"Wonnie…" panggil Kibum lembut.

"Hm…"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Kibum dan melihat Kibum dengan wajah merahnya. "Hehe…" Siwon terkekeh.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" sungut Kibum menatap Siwon yang masih setia terkekeh menatapnya, itu sukses membuat Siwon menghentikan tawanya.

Kibum segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mereka, Siwon menatapnya dengan sedikit heran. 'Mungkin dia hanya ke dapur, mungkin minum,' pikir Siwon.

Siwon terus menunggu Kibum di dalam kamar, tapi sudah setengah jam Kibum belum kembali. Siwon segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan menuju dapur tapi tidak melihat Kibum di sana, dia berjalan ke ruang lain dan tetap tidak menemukan Kibum.

Siwon berniat keluar dari _apartement_nya, karena dia pikir mungkin Kibum keluar. Tapi dia melihat pintu ke arah balkon _apartement_nya terbuka, jadi dia tau ke mana Kibum. Dia berjalan pelan menuju balkon dan dapat dilihatnya Kibum sedang berdiri di sana.

Langsung dipeluknya lembut pinggang Kibum dari belakang, membuat Kibum sedikit menggerakan badannya karena kaget.

"Kenapa di sini? Kau marah?" ucap Siwon sedikit berbisik di telinga Kibum, Kibum menggeleng.

"Matahari sudah terbit, aku malah mengantuk," ujar Kibum dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga sekarang dia dan Siwon berhadapan.

Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Kibum, "Kita tidur, eoh?" ucapnya lembut, Kibum mengangguk.

Siwon segera menarik tangan Kibum menuju kamar mereka dan segera memeluk lembut pinggang Kibum setelah mereka berbaring di tempat tidur, "Tidurlah," ujarnya dan membiarkan Kibum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

Biarlah walaupun orang lain memulai harinya sekarang, tapi Kibum dan Siwon ingin tertidur lelap sekarang.

**F.I.N**


End file.
